


Grocery Lists

by Monochrome_maiden



Series: Sabriel one-shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden
Summary: It's a routine that they have. Actually, without this routine, they would have been dead a long time ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said that I had the O levels to worry about in that other fic. But I need to clear out my old fics on my phone so. Here you go.

It's a routine that they have. Actually, without this routine, they would have been dead a long time ago.

Gabriel writes down a list of what he wants to get from the supermarket, then he passes said list on to Sam and Sam edits and adds on additional items. This tradition only exists because Sam doesn't trust Gabriel enough to not buy random shit that'll end up burning their apartment down.

Sam returned home to find their weekly grocery list on the coffee table. He looked down the hallway and noticed that the bedroom lights were off. 

_Huh. Gabe must be asleep._

He then decided that he would need a hot shower and fresh clothes before he could deal with whatever Gabriel's list has in store for him this time.

 

~ooo~

 

He returned to the coffee table an hour later, his hair damp. He sat on the sofa and grabbed a nearby pen, clicking it as he began reading the list. He immediately crossed off the first item with a puzzled frown, writing a "NO" next to it. Why would Gabriel need 5 kg worth of dry ice? The next item was kerosene and Sam crossed it off with more force and wrote another "NO". What in the world did Gabriel plan to do with 5 kg worth of dry ice AND kerosene? Sam silently thanked his past self for implementing this routine and moved onto the next item.

The next two items were relatively normal and couldn't possibly harm anyone, so he approved them. The next two items, however, were Mentos and Coke, which Sam would have allowed if they had been bought on separate occasions. He didn't want to clean the bathroom again. The next item was a cannonball and Sam sighed and looked up at the ceiling, wondering how he was married to Gabriel. He crossed it off but when he looked at the next item on the list, he felt like shaking Gabriel up and making him explain for it's existence on the grocery list. But the last time he did that Gabriel didn't talk to him fro the entire day, so he restrained himself. Sam crossed out the items because no, they did not need a whole fucking cow and definitely not one that was pre-slaughtered. Besides, their freezer wasn't big enough.

Sam moved onto the next item and he thought about it before deciding that Gabriel couldn't do much damage with just 4 candles. The next three items nearly gave Sam a heart attack and he crossed them all out. He placed a "NO", "NEVER EVER" and, "ABSOLUTELY NOT" next to "copper wire", "chainsaw", and "blow torch" respectively. When Sam looked at the last item, it was clear what the reasoning behind the bizarre items in the grocery list was and Sam crossed it out furiously and wrote "THAT IS THE WORST IDEA EVER" next to the item. Never, ever, would he let Gabriel near a Mythbuster's DVD.  The entire _COUNTRY_ would be in ruins.

Sam placed the pen down next to the list and walked to the bedroom, shaking his head. But he couldn't help but smile when he saw Gabriel sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in the blankets. Sam laid down next to Gabriel, wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist and fell asleep. He had a weird, crazy, adorable husband and he loved him.


End file.
